tghmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Leveling Guide
In order to level with the most efficiency, there are a few basic things every person should know. This is a guide to hopefully explain all of it to you, and show you the importance of putting them into practice. If you are able to understand and do all of the things this guide recommends, you will cut your leveling time in half or more. The first thing you should do is make sure you have created your character properly. Explaining what spells to take for each class would be too much information to cover, so the best thing to do is ask someone else on the music channel what they recommend to take for certain classes. If you want to have a good character when you reach level 50, you really should take just about everything you can, except for a few weapon skills. Dagger, Sword and Flail are all most people need. Taking just about every skill and spell group during creation will make for a fairly expensive character, anywhere from 16 to 22k per level, it is well worth it in the end. Plus it will help you to learn about the different skills and spells that are available to you. Also, keep in mind the alignment you choose for your character, as it will determine what mobs you can gain experience from. I will explain this in more detail later. I would also recommend creating a thief or a mage for your first character. In order to equip, you need the charm spell, and only theives and mages have charm. A thief is probably a bit easier to level than a mage due to the backstab skill. The next thing you should know is to always stay hasted while leveling. Haste gives you a chance for one extra attack per round. While it does slow your regeneration rate on ticks, the benefits outweigh the downside. You can buy haste pills 2s7en2es2e from law. They are called ‘envigorating herbs’. Madam Tracy also sells yellow pills, as well has strange glowing potions, which are both useful for leveling. It is more efficient to spend a small amount of gold on a potion, than to spend mana casting the spells. When you get the haste spell, you can use that instead, if you perfer. Third, make sure you are always smoking a pipe. To get a pipe, go SSEN from law to the Grocer. Type BUY PIPE then BUY TOBACCO. Each pouch of tobacco can stuff a pipe 8 times. When you SMOKE PIPE, you will receive a small mana gain every 15 seconds or so. You can stuff the pipe many times, and the more you stuff it, the longer you can smoke it. You will receive the mana regen bonus as long as you are not in PK timer. You will receive it while killing mobs, so it’s a great benefit to always be smoking a pipe. Also, when you kill a mob, there is a chance that either brains or a heart will fall on the ground. Eating a heart will give you a hp bonus, and eating brains will give you a mana bonus, so make sure you always eat them if you can. If you see the message ‘you are too full to eat that’, type PUKE to empty your stomach, then proceed to eat the heart or brain. As for the actual leveling process, there are a few key things you should understand in order to make the process a lot less difficult. First, before killing any new mob, you should always use the CONSIDER command. Type CONSIDER . Depening on the message you see, you will be able to have a close approximation to whether you have the ability to kill the mob or not. The first part of the message alerts you to how close in level the mob is to your level. The second part compares your current hit points to the mobs current hit points. In order to get experience for killing a mob, you must be within a certain range of levels from the mobs level. The greater the difference in level, the less experience you will get for killing the mob. If your level is too far above the mobs level, you will get no experience what so ever. After using the CONSIDER command, you need to figure out the alignment of the mob. Depending on your characters alignment, you will only be able to kill mobs of certain alignments. -Neutral characters, can kill all mobs, but get an average amount of experience -Evil characters get most exp from killing good align mobs, but can kill neutral. -Good characters get most exp from killing evil mobs, but can kil neutral as well. To find out a mobs alignment, you use the know alignment spell. Type to cast the spell, or for short. Finding mobs to kill of opposite alignment will give you the maximum amount of experience for killing that mob. Keep in mind that killing mobs of the same alignment will slowly shift your alignment to the opposite Probably the most important aspect of leveling is understanding how the TROPHY system works. The trophy system is a way of preventing a person from being able to kill the same mob over and over for the same amount of experience. The idea behind it, is that if you kill the same mob over and over, you get less experience each time due to your skill in killing that particular mob. In order for a mob to appear on your trophy list, it must be within the range of levels that you actually get experience for killing. A mob that gives you 0 exp, will not appear on your trophy list, but the aligment of the mob you kill makes no difference in whether it will be on your trophy list. To see your trophy list, just type TROPHY. It will look something like this... You have defeated these creatures in battle: 2.00 a beastly fido 1.00 a beggar 3.00 a vagabond Each time you kill a mob, within experience range, you will get 1 point on your trophy list. The more times you kill that mob, the less experience you will get each time. If you are grouped, the trophy point is split evenly between each member of the group, so you may see something like this on your trophy list. 2.50 a beastly fido This is a great benefit to finding people to group with to level. Keep in mind that in order for the members of the group to get experience, they need to be within 11 levels of each other, from the highest level member to the lowest. So a level 10 could group with a level 21, but a level 10 could not group with a level 21 and a level 25 at the same time. The higher level you are, the longer your trophy list gets, but there is always a limit to how many mobs can be on your trophy list at one time. Each time you kill a new mob, the list gets shuffled down one step, so the mob on the bottom will then be remove from the list, while the new mob will be put on the top. Rotating mobs off of your trophy list is the key to getting maximum experience for the mobs you kill. So say you had 10 mobs on your trophy list, and you werent getting any experience for killing any of them. If you note what mob is at the bottom of your list, then go find a new mob to kill, you can then return to the mob that was bumped off of the list and kill it again for maximum experience, as long as that mob was still in level range. A good way to drop mobs off of your trophy list is to find unique mobs in each area to kill. Two Rivers, south of baerlon is a great example. There are lots of townfolk in that area, who will each take up a single spot on your trophy list. You could kill a bunch Baerlon Sentry until your experience started to drop, Then proceed to Two Rivers and kill all the uniquely named mobs. By the time you killed them all, Baerlon Sentry would have been bumped off of your list, and you could then kill it again for maximum experience. Its good to get practice at doing this in your early levels, as learning how to manipulate your trophy list will become necessary as you get to higher levels, where there are less mobs to kill for experience, and the levels become a bit harder to get. If you know what you are doing, you should be getting anywhere from 300exp to 500exp per kill. If you are getting less experience than that, I would find a new mob to kill. Exploring to find new mobs to kill will help you out greatly in learning how different areas are set up as well, which is an essential skill to PK. The last thing to do, is make sure you ask for a quest at your guild quest master in Baerlon, every time you get a new level. If there is a quest for that level, and you complete it, you will receive half of the experience you need to gain your next level. For high cost characters, this can save you hours upon hours of time in the long run. To get a quest, just go to the quest master and type Also pay close attention to the hints your trainer gives you, the information he provides is very beneficial. Author: Guxx.